


Five Things Ziva and Abby Do As Parents

by Jaina



Series: Baby!Fic 'Verse [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Ziva and Abby Do As Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the baby!fic.  Like ever.  I swear.  No more! Lol __

**Title:** Five Things Ziva and Abby Do As Parents  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Romance, Drama **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #27 Parents  
 **Word Count:** 500-ish.  Most of these are spot on 100, one or two are a little over.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** The title is pretty self-explanatory.  Sequel to [How It Shouldn't Have Gone](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/57486.html). _  
_ **Author's Note:** This is the last of the baby!fic.  Like ever.  I swear.  No more! Lol _  
_ **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended. __  
  
[ **My Little Damn Table**](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)

  


  


  


  
1\. They give up caffeine.It’s one of the first things that Ziva points out when Abby says she wants to have a child.Right after she declares to Abby that she’ll be a horrible mother and asks if she’s really certain about this.  


Abby is certain and the more Ziva thinks about this, the more she realizes that this is something she wants too.She wants stability, home and family and she wants it with Abby.

She 

reminds herself of that frequently when Abby is miserable, grumpy, sleep deprived, staring at her with sad eyes.

They brought this on themselves.  
2\. They lay in bed, with Samatha-Kate in the middle.Sleeping she looked like a little angel – not the wild, crawling, screaming, energetic child that she was when awake.Ziva loved these moments with just the three of them.It was something that happened all too rarely with their schedules.

From the opposite side of the bed Abby reached over to run her fingers down the baby’s back in a soothing motion.She had as much trouble keeping her hands off of her as Ziva did.Their child will be spoiled rotten before her first birthday.  


Ziva thought it was perfect.

  
3. They fight.  


It’s not that they never fought before, but now it features less yelling and more muted hissing.  


Abby doesn’t see why Samantha-Kate needs to know how to clean a weapon.She’s actively against the idea.Samantha-Kate is four.

Ziva refuses to let Sammy try Caf-Pow.Having one woman addicted to caffeine is bad enough.Sammy is ten.

Driving lessons are not optional for Sam.If she’s anything like her mother, Abby argues, they won’t be able to afford their car insurance in less than a month.Sam is fifteen.

Samantha-Kate brings home her first date.Ziva exclaims that he’s not good enough for their little girl.  


They agree.  


  


  
4. They plan.  


Ziva’s more used to planning missions – Abby to focusing on the best way to find the evidence she needs.  


They discuss what schools their little girl will go to, wonder what she’ll be when she grows up.They think of how they’ll be proud of her no matter what she does – who she becomes.  


They think about where they’ll be in ten years or five.Talk about places they want to go and see as a family.

They don’t talk about what could go wrong – the bad things they know are out there – they plan for the best.

  


  
5\. They grow.  


Samantha-Kate takes her first step.

With a little deal-making, Ziva’s position at NCIS is made permanent.She promises her little girl that she’ll always be there for her. 

Abby is happy about her decision – Ziva hadn’t realized there was a question. 

They get closer, happier.

On her first day of middle school, Sammy asks Abby if the tall, dark haired man at school was really her grandfather – the man with the accent like mommy.

Abby flinches.Ziva radiates fury.She’s cut her ties and she doesn’t regret it. He’s no part of their life. 

Their life is precious.


End file.
